


Finding Love In Pain

by Kathendale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aiden Dies, Danny Breakup, Grieving Ethan, Jackson In Love, bottom!ethan, top!jackson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 16:39:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14193198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathendale/pseuds/Kathendale
Summary: Ethan is grieving his brother's death, feeling nothing but a void where he use to feel complete. After he and Danny break up on mutual terms, he flees to London, not able to remain where his brother had died. He meets Jackson, and soon starts to develop feelings for the taller kanima/werewolf hybrid.





	Finding Love In Pain

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, in real life, Colton Haynes is 5'9 and Charlie Carver is 5'10, but for the sake of this fic, Ethan is 5'9 and Jackson is 6'0. It's importanttttttt

"AIDEN!" Ethan watched in horror as his brother pulled away from the Oni, and as he did, Ethan felt a painful stabbing agony in his gut, causing him to clutch onto his stomach hard. "You okay there, kid?" He heard Argent ask, before he was helping him to his feet. "A-Aiden, take me to Aiden." He gasped out, and he and the older hunter slowly made their way over to Aiden, who was leaning against Derek heavily. Ethan kneeled down, exhaling a shuddery breath as he slowly hugged his brother, who was letting out soft gasps. "D-does it h-hurt you, as m-much as it hurts m-me?" Aiden asked, looking up to his older brother. Ethan let out a soft gasping noise as he felt the sharp pain again, and buried his face into his brother's hair. "Yeah, yeah it does hurt just as much." He whispered, pressing a kiss to his temple. "L-Lydia never believed that I was one of the good guys." He whispered, pain flickering across his face. Ethan let out a soft sob, clutching hard to his brother, while Derek looked at him, a serious expression on his face. He took Aiden's hand firmly, squeezing it reassuringly. "She'll believe me." He whispered. "It's okay." Aiden slurred, trying to reassure his brother. "Shhh, shh. Just stay quiet, try and take deep breaths." Ethan whispered. Finally, Aiden's eyes fluttered shut, and his heaving body stilled. Ethan gently reclined his body so he lay flat on the ground, before leaning over him and beginning to cry.   
******  
Lydia rushed outside, her eyes widening in shock at what lay on display in front of her. Ethan laying over his brother's stilled body, shoulders shaking with grief and pain of the loss. "No." She whispered, before turning around and flinging herself into Stiles arms. Stiles looked on sadly. He may not like the twins, but he did not believe that either twin deserved to lose the other, and did not deserve to die like this. Scott looked on, pain filling his expression at the sight. "He died protecting me." He whispered, his voice thick with regret and grief. "I should've accepted them." He whispered again, turning away from the grieving Ethan, not able to watch his sadness.  
******  
Derek gently grabbed Ethan, hugging the boy who fought him, sobbing hard and showing his claws, until he eventually stopped and completely collapsed on Derek. "I'm going to go tell Lydia and the others, let Mr. Argent take care of you, alright? I'll be right back." He whispered gently. He began walking up the steps, soon reaching the group. "Lydia, I have something Aiden would have wanted me to tell you." He said, and Lydia pried herself from Stiles. "W-what is it?" She asked, her eyes still blurry with tears. "He told me you never believed he was a good guy. Take it from me, Aiden was a good guy, he died a hero." He whispered, and Lydia broke down against Derek this time, who simply held her gently.  
******  
"What do you expect me to do without you, Aiden? Without you, I am only half, not full, what is my identity?" He whispered to the night sky, tears streaming down his face.

**Author's Note:**

> My smol bean so sad :,(


End file.
